Pick-up trucks are one of the most popular and versatile vehicles in use today. Pick-up trucks typically have an enclosed cab and an open cargo box in the rear of the truck. The open cargo box allows all types of things to be quickly and easily loaded, carried and unloaded. Despite this versatility, the open cargo box has significant disadvantages. First, with the box tailgate closed, the box creates significant air turbulence and drag on the truck, especially at high speeds. This reduces the fuel efficiency of the vehicle and may also add to the noise level within the cab. Another disadvantage is the complete lack of security. Anything in an open box can be easily stolen. The open cargo box also leaves the contents of the box exposed to the weather.
Various types of box covers have been proposed to overcome these problems, including single piece covers as well as folding, retracting, and roll-up covers in so-called hard cover designs made of metal, fiberglass, and plastic, and/or so-called soft cover designs made of fabric. Still, disadvantages remain, including inadequate security, leaking, difficulty in installation and/or use. Accordingly, an improved pick-up truck cargo box cover is needed.